Drawn
by needysaurusrex
Summary: "I'm supposed to hate you." But Claire doesn't hate Sylar. "I'm supposed to be trying to kill you" But Claire doesn't want to kill Sylar.


_**I own nothing from **____**Heroes**__**. Short little drabble I wrote about Sylar and Claire a while ago on tumblr and decided to post here. Enjoy!**_

"I'm supposed to hate you." She whispered, looking up at him. Claire licked over her dry lips, swallowing as she stared up into his eyes. "I'm supposed to be trying to kill you." She brought a hand up and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"But something has you drawn to me, yes?" The tall, dark villain -_ Do not forget that he is a villain, Claire _- spoke, looking down at her. Claire attempted to read his face, but Sylar probably had the best poker face in the world. He showed no emotion as he looked down at the petite blonde in front of him.

"Yes." Claire admitted, looking up at Sylar. She shook her head and looked away from him for a second - trying to force herself to keep her eyes away from Sylar but something, some-fucking-thing made her look back up at him. She looked back up at him, back up at those beautiful brown eyes. _Damn those brown eyes_. "And I hate it." She said, crossing her arms.

There's that damn ringing again. "You're lying." Sylar said, tapping his forehead. "I can tell." His voice lowered a bit as he leaned down, a small satisfied smirk forming on his face. Claire rolled her eyes slightly, her head turning to look at him when he began speaking again. "You love that you're attracted to me. I'm everything that Daddy didn't want you to be attracted to." Sylar bated Claire, walking her back up against the wall.

"Sylar, stop it." Claire said when her back was literally against the back of the wall, looking up at him with a frustrated look. "You son of a bitch, I don't like being attracted to you." She said again, trying to say it firmly - trying to convince Sylar, convince herself.

"Claire, you can't lie to me, remember?" He asked, pinning one hand above her head. "And you love that there is something drawing you to me because it's another way to spite Daddy. To spite him for everything. Admit it, Claire Bear." Sylar said with a smirk forming on his face. "Admit it and I'll let you out of my arms, Claire Bear."

"Fine! Fine!" She said loudly, shaking her head. _Dammit, Sylar, you son of a bitch_.

"Stop calling my mother a bitch, please." He said, patting her head gently as he stepped away from her. "Don't you remember I killed Parkman, Claire, and took his power? I know exactly what you are thinking." Sylar's fingers danced along her arm gently, a tiny spark escaping the tip of his middle finger, jolting her skin.

Claire gasped and jumped slightly, looking up at Sylar. _How did he know…_ Sylar raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you like that Claire? That tiny little shock on your body?" He questioned, licking over his lips. When Claire didn't respond, he shocked her again. Claire's breath started to quicken and she looked up at him, licking her lips. "I can do this as long as it takes for you to tell me…" He said to her.

"Yes! Yes, I liked it. It felt… good…" She said in a soft voice, pursing her lips. Sylar smirked softly and gently shocked her again, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And yes, I'm attracted to you - and I love it because it spites my father. My whole life I've done everything that he wants me to do. School, boys, my life, everything." Sylar stepped away from her and shocked her again, looking down at her as she trembled slightly from pleasure.

"That's what I thought." Sylar said, looking down at the petite blonde. Claire looked up at him, swallowing slowly.

"If I could die, you would be the death of me, Sylar." Claire said, letting air out through her nose as she spoke. Sylar smirked and dragged his fingers along her jaw line, sending out tiny sparks to her smooth skin. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she felt the jolts from his socks, her skin gently trembling.

"It's a good thing you can never die, Claire." Sylar said with a slight grin. He pressed a kiss to her forehead again before turning around and beginning to walk away from her.

"You're walking away from me? What now?" She questioned, stepping away from the wall. Sylar looked back at her and smirked before leaping from his feet, soaring off into the sky - a gift he had gotten from her biological father.

_Son of a bitch_. Claire thought to herself, shaking her head in annoyance. She ran a hand through her hair, her skin still tingling from his shocks. _If I could die, he really would be the death of me_.


End file.
